1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention pertains to computer systems, and more particularly, to a data compression and decompression algorithm used in the computer system for compressing message data destined to be transmitted over a link and for decompressing the message data when the message has been received from the link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a message must be transmitted over a message channel, it is often necessary to compress the message data prior to transmission. This compression is necessary because of the time required to transmit the message across the message channel. The time to be considered is the transmission time of the compressed message, which is directly related to the length of the message, plus the time to develop the compressed message. A typical prior art method for compressing data is the so-called "Limple Ziv" compression method. The Limple Ziv message data compression technique required the utilization of a large processor. Furthermore, a large number of tables were needed, in storage, for use by the processor in performing the Limple Ziv compression technique. The Limple Ziv compression technique was not adaptable for use on a processor disposed within a personal computer. Several other compression techniques of the prior art, such as the technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,934 to Heinz entitled "Data Compression Algorithm", fail to disclose, teach, or suggest the fact that a message, once compressed, could be re-compressable thereby creating a re-compressed message having a message data length which is even smaller than the length of the original compressed message.